Eye Catching Title
by TheLightOfCookieWarrior
Summary: Uhh... Contains mostly Oc's... Completly random! Comment and we will put in your OC's for a moment of insanity!  But you have to ask...!


(Title here)

**Hiya! It's Layna, Twilight and Cookie! We're horribly bored, going on a sugar rush AND we're all together. *Cue explosion of complete insanity* Yep! SOOOOO... Now, we write!**

_Flash. Flash. Flash. CRASH! _

Twilight looked up from the floor, cross-eyed and holding her head. "What just happend?" She asked, dazed and near fainting (Yet still holding onto her half-eaten sandwich).

Layna raised her finger in the air. "DA STROOOBE LIIIGHT!" She said, as she colapsed onto the floor with a thud.

Cookie was standing perfectly still, not wavering and looking as though they hadn't just been completly disorented. "What, you guys don't always see those flashing lights? I always thought that's what the world was like..." She said, putting her hand on her chin and quirking her brow.

The fallen two took the time to stare blankly at their friend. "Uhh, Cookie? Would you mind explaining why you see those lights?" Layna asked, rasing her eyebrow and staring at her friend.

Twilight shrugged and answerd the question. "Nah, it's normal. I see those lights after I've fallen on my head a couple times... I think... I can't really remember..." She said, as she rubbed the back of her head and sat up.

The three stood up. "Who wants to spin in circles until we throw-up!" Layna asked as she began spinning insanly.

Cookie shook her head. "Ehhh... I'll just eat my corn-dog."

Twilight, on the other hand, loved the idea and was now spinning with her friend as she continued eating her sandwich.

Peach suddenly burst into the room. "You all need a vacation!" She yelled, as the two spinning girl's crashed into each other.

Twilight hissed and stood up, her eyes widening in terror as she spotted her sandwich lying on the floor. "NOOOOO!" She yelled, running over and falling to her knees.

Layna hardly reacted, simply walking over to the couch and lounging back. "A vacation from what?" She asked, glancing at a sobbing Twilight. She sighed and made her way to the make-shift kitchen and pullled out the bread. Sevreal seconds later and she Twilight was at her knees, eagerly awaiting her treat. Layna tossed her the food and walked away, as if she hadn't done this eighty times. Today.

Cookie sunddenly screamed in horror. "Where's my corn-dog!" Yelled as she stared at the emty stick.

Peach slammed her head into her hand. "You ate it." She stated.

Cookie glared at her evily. "Says the person who ate it." She then turned to Twilight. "Peach ate my corn-dog." She said.

Twilight growled angrily, not noticing Peach sneaking up behind her with her frying pan. She slammed it into the half-cat's head, although the pan only bent. "What the-?"

Twilight, not even noticing, sniffed the air. "I suddenly hear breakfast calling out to me..." She muttered, before fainting on the floor.

Peach bit her lip. "Uhhh... Sorry?" She said, eyeing a slowly approuching, flaring Layna.

The blunette raised back her hand and slapped the princess three-ways-to-Sunday.

Twilight got up and shook her head. Cookie handed her an oddly colored drink. "This always works." She smiled.

Twilight thanked her and took a drink. "Nom?" She asked, looking at the cup. Cookie raised an eyebrow. "Nom? Is that a 'Good'?"

Twilight nodded. "Nom-nom!"

Layna pulled out a fake kitchen backround and Cookie put on a chef's hat. Layna set up a small table and Twilight cheered from the audience and pumped her fist into the air. "Noms!"

Cookie clapped her hands together. "Today we'll be learning how to make Nom-Noms!" She said, pulling out (Real recipie) :Nom-Noms: Drink. 3/4 cup of lemon-aid. 1/2 cup orange juice. 1/2 cup white grape-cherry juice..."

Twilight jumped onto the stage. "And for those who want Fizzy Nom-Noms!"

"Add 1/2 cup lemon-lime soda. Everyone knows what that is, but ya know... Copy rights 'n' stuff..." Cookie finished.

By this time Twilight had down three cups and was laying on the floor moaning.*Warning, do not drink Nom-Noms in exesive amounts. Seriuosly, this just happend, and the REAL Twilight is lying on the floor moaning: "NOM NOMSS!" No, really. It's REAL*

Layna chimmed in. "The rule of Nom-Noms is that, for the thirty minutes after you drink it, the only thing you may say is: "Noms." In any emotion you want. Just don't break your arm, 'cause then all you'd be able to scream is "NOM NOOOOMS! *Sob*"

*Three days later*

Peach came hobling into the room. "YOU. NEED. A VACATION!" She yelled, and took out a threating frying pan.

The three slowly backed away. "Where are we supposed to go?" Cookie asked.

Peach snarled as smoke blew out of her nose. "Far. FAR away."

Cookie pointed to the smoke. "You... Need to get that checked... Ya know, by one of those... Uh... Doctors...?" As she watched more smoke pour from the princess's nose.

"Away..." She growled.

Layna jumped into the air overly dramatically. "Hyrule!"

**And this ends our chappy. It's 2:00 AM... Yes... Nearly all the things in this fanfiction happend while writing it. We have interesting lives don't we? PWEASE REVIEW US!**

**~TheTwilightWarrior, %Triforce_Cookie% and ^LightOfLaynaru^ (interesting signitures too, huh?)**


End file.
